Prince Ali Rescue
The Prince Ali Rescue quest is a quest for both free-to-play and pay-to-play RuneScape players. Details Walkthrough Setting up Note: All of the items in this quest can be bought at the Grand Exchange quite easily. Still, if you wish to gather the resources yourself, they can be obtained quite cheaply or without spending any money at all. Ideally, players should begin in Varrock, where you can buy or withdraw the items from the bank. If you intend to gather these items yourself, you will need: * A pickaxe for mining * A hatchet and tinderbox to create a fire (or search for somebody in Varrock building fires). * Shears to cut some wool (purchased from a general store if you don't have them already) * A container that can hold water such as a bucket, a bowl, or a jug (not a vial, though). * A few coins to purchase items that can only be obtained from NPC stores or the Grand Exchange. Fill the water container from any source of water such as a fountain or sink. There are several throughout Varrock, so look for the ( ) icon on the mini-map for one that is close by. If you can't find Ashes already, cut a tree, light the logs and then wait for it to burn out, while banking the axe and tinderbox you no longer need. Alternatively, you can kill an Imp and take the Ashes it drops. You should also withdraw some cash, to pay for the required items and toll gate crossings. Buy the pink skirt at the clothes shop, then leave by the south city exit. Buy the 3 (or 4) beers (2 coins each) at the Blue Moon Inn on the way out. At the Varrock East mine, you can mine one Tin and one Copper to make the bronze bar, and pick one Redberry from the nearby bushes. At the west mine, you can mine one piece of clay then go to the sheep pen just to the south of Varrock and shear seven sheep with shears. If you have not already started the quest, then go south into the Al-Kharid desert area, passing the scorpion mine, down to the palace and begin the quest, otherwise take the road south towards Lumbridge. Cross the north bridge to the forge, and smith a bronze bar there, or use the Al-Kharid forge if you are there. Go to Lumbridge Castle and spin all the wool, then take a pot from the kitchen and a bucket from the basement if you need them. Fill the bucket with water, wet the clay with it, then fill it again. Follow the road north out of Lumbridge, then go to the Farmer Fred's house. Behind his house there is a garden with 12 onions. Pick two onions, then back to the road for the grain field and mill to make the flour. At this point, you should now be carrying: *7 balls of wool (from shearing sheep and spinning the wool) or 3 balls of wool and a rope *Ashes (make or find a fire, once it burns out you should get ashes or kill an imp) *Bucket of water/Jug of water *Pot of flour (respawn in the Cooking Guild) *Bronze bar (mine tin and copper) *Soft clay (use clay with a bucket, jug or bowl of water) *2 Onions *Redberries (found south of Varrock, North of Lumbridge's windmill by Gnomecopters, bought from Port Sarim Food Shop, or bought from Beefy Bill who is north of Lumbridge near windmill.) *3 beers (normal beer, found in Morgan's house or get it free at the Barbarian Beer house) *Pink skirt (from Varrock's clothes shop) The quest You begin your quest in the palace of Al-Kharid by talking to (Chancellor) Hassan. He will be in the back room of the palace. He will direct you to a shifty looking fellow outside the northern perimeter of the palace, who goes by the name of Osman. Osman will in turn tell you to find and speak to his daughter Leela, who can be found strolling east of Draynor Village, near the field. Talk to Leela and she will tell you what you need. If you look west from where you are standing when talking to Leela, you should see the door to Ned's house - get the rope and wig made from the balls of wool. Note: If you are a member and have completed The Fremennik Isles. You can go to Ned without money or wool, and when you ask Ned for rope you will say you have not enough money and will tell him his rope smells like Yak and he will confess he doesn't really make his ropes and will give you a rope for free. You can repeat this several times and get an unlimited amount of ropes. Go into the cul-de-sac and ask Aggie to make you a yellow dye and a skin paste. Dye the wig, then put everything in the bank but the soft clay, as your next stop is the jail, and lower-levelled players could die there. The Jail is located immediately to the south-east of Draynor. If you have not done so yet, you could get some armour and combat equipment for the next step, along with some food if you are lower-levelled. The guards are level 26, and you must be prepared to fight or flee from them. Go in to the building as quickly as possible, or attack the guards. This is a multi-combat area however, so unless you're level-40 or higher, you should not attempt to attack them. A good idea would be to bring food, even though they only hit up to a mere 3 damage. If you can, close the door to the jail behind you before continuing on, although this may not be possible due to other players coming in and also trying to complete the quest. Talk to Lady Keli about anything other than Katrine. Importantly, try to select options that flatter her, suggesting how famous she is. If she isn't in or around the building, wait a little - she'll respawn as sometimes other players will defeat her as a part of the quest later on. Then, tell her she's famous all over RuneScape, then ask her about her latest plan, and that she must have been very skillful. Ask her then if she's sure that they won't try to break Prince Ali out. Ask her if you can see the key and then if you can take it for a short amount of time. Ask then to touch the key. You should have the soft clay with you at this time, so make an imprint into the clay. If you forgot the clay, you need to go back to the bank or obtain it somehow and repeat this whole dialogue all over again. Check in with Leela, and she'll tell you to take the imprint and bronze bar to Osman - that means two more trips through the toll gate, coming back to collect the key from Leela. If you still need to talk to Joe before Leela is happy, then bank the key, go and do it. Now that Leela is happy with the plan, you now need to take: *Rope *Wig *Skin paste *Pink skirt *Key *3 Beers And head for the jail. Make sure these items are in your inventory, and not on your person, for example, if you equipped the pink skirt, the quest will eventually glitch. jail.]] Talk to Joe and offer him a drink, and another, and another. The option to offer Joe a drink is on the first dialogue screen, and if you talk about anything thing else, you won't be able to offer him a beer until you start the conversation all over again. Say "I have some beer" to start the conversation with Joe, and then offer additional drinks as he becomes more inebriated. Use the rope on Lady Keli to capture her. At this point you should hurry, as Lady Keli will respawn in about a minute or so and attempt to attack you. If she does respawn before you enter the cell with Prince Ali, you need to get another rope and tie up Keli. Use the key on the cell door, then talk to Prince Ali and he will use the disguise and escape. A message will appear saying that you are now a friend of Al-Kharid and you don't have to pay to enter the gate connecting Lumbridge and Al-Kharid ever again. Now get out, trying to avoid the remaining guards. Don't be long, as Lady Keli will quickly respawn! Now go pass through the gate that connects Lumbridge and Al-Kharid for free (or go take the long way around), and go and talk to Hassan in the Al-Kharid palace to claim your reward. From now on, should you attempt to talk to Lady Keli, a message appears over her head (the same way a message appears over a player's head when he/she speaks) saying that you tricked her. She will tell guards to get you, in which one of the guards says, "Yes, M'Lady" and attacks you, however you can escape by running out of the jail grounds. The guards will only attack you if your combat level is 52 or under. If it's higher than 52 they will leave you alone. Rewards *3 Quest Points *700 Coins *Free passage through the Lumbridge - Al-Kharid toll gate from now on *Access to Sorceress's Garden minigame (members only) *Ability to Enchant the Broomstick with unlimited teleport charges (members only) Music Music tracks unlocked: None Hints *The Jail guards are aggressive to players level 52 and lower. It's probably better to enter the compound from the east side, and at lower combat levels, try to find a time when other players are attacking the guards, or go to a busy world where many players would be training there. Be advised that the guards may stop fighting the higher levels to attack other players. As well, to get them out, have them come outside, and go barely inside so that you are inside and they are outside, and close the door. *If you lose any items, you can get them made again, except for the key - Leela will replace it, at a price. bg:Prince Ali Rescue fi:Prince Ali Rescue Trivia *Prince Ali, even after completion of the Prince Ali Rescue quest, remains trapped in the cell he was rescued from (that is, if you have completed the quest.) *When talking to Joe before bringing him the beers, the dialogue is similar to 'The Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy, by Douglas Adams' when Ford was talking to the vogon guard. *Prince ali of babwa was the name Aladdin used as an alias in the famous Disney movie. *When capturing Lady Keli, the player is told that they have put her "in a cupboard", despite the fact that no such cupboard exists anywhere in the jail. *After the quest, when talking to Lady Keli she will say how you tricked her and tied her up, and the jail guard with yellow hair will come and attack you. However, he will not attack you from inside the jail even if Lady Keli ordered him to. *After the quest, when talked to, Lady Keli will say "You tricked me, and tied me up, Guards kill this stranger!" when the word "Guard" should be "guard". Category:Quests